Firefly
by cryatal
Summary: An island of illusions reveals the ties between the straw hats, but will the realization of deeper emotions tear them apart? Pairings : LuNa, RoZo, and Vivi x Korza
1. Realization and Confusion

_Look up at the sky,_

_My fire flies,_

_Lights in the sky,_

_Though heaven's a lie._

"What's going on, Robin?"

Nami ran on deck…and stopped dead. "That's it, isn't it?"

Robin nodded. "The Faia Hae."

The two girls stood by the rail, looking at the greenish yellow and red flashes curling over the ocean.

"It's beautiful…we'll be in it soon." Nami snapped back to reality. She turned, only to have Robin catch her sleeve.

"Let them sleep. The peacefulness will be gone the moment they all wake up."

"Does that include me?"

Robin smiled in that secretive way she had. "With you and Sanji fighting, yes. Just you, no."

Zoro joined the girls at the rail. "What is that?"

Robin's secretive smile was still in place. "It's called Illusis, the isle of midnight . It's our next stop."

"There's an island? I meant the light."

Robin's smile was begging to look rather dreamy. "It's the Faia Hae. You'll see the source when we get there."

Zoro sighed. "Have you always been this vague, or do you just get like this because you know something the rest of us don't?"

To Zoro's surprise, Robin laughed. Not her usual giggle, but something light and bubbly that brought a blush to his cheeks. Nami smiled. _Aww…how cute. If only I had a relationship like that…_Her smile vanished and she sighed. _Let's see…who's available? Sanji…no, he would never be tied down. Not Franky…Just NO. Same goes for Brooke. Usopp has Kaya. _Suddenly something occurred to Nami. She leaned over the rail, looking at the lights. _What about…_

"Careful Nami!"

The warning came a little too late, and Nami slipped, flipping over the rail. She felt an arm wrap around her wait halfway to the water.

"Luffy!"

He pulled her up. "Jeez, Nami, be more careful!"

Nami flushed.

"Are you sick Nami? Your face is really red…"

Nami jumped up. "I'm fine! Really! Fine!" she ran to the ropes, shooting up to the crow's nest and sinking to her knees.

"Not Luffy…he wouldn't…he can't…"

Nami stopped, realizing that she was trying to think of excuses.

_But how do I really feel about Luffy?_

"He's certainly stupid. But, I don't dislike him…he's always there for me…but he's there for everyone else too…How am I any different?"

Nami felt her heart sink, and realized she **wanted** to be different.

"So…I love him?"

"You love who?"

"AAAAAAAAH!"

Nami jumped about a foot.

"It's just me. But boy, If Sanji had heard that…that would not end well."

Nami put her hand to her pounding heart.

"You scared the SHIT outta me!"

Robin crossed from the rope to the crow's nest.

"I was calling your name from the deck. You must've been lost in your thoughts."

"You could say that."

"So, you love who?" Robin sat down next to Nami, stretching out her legs.

Nami sighed. "No one."

"Oh, come on. You can tell me."

"I don't know. I've never felt like this before!"

Nami blurted, then covered her mouth.

"Aww. So, Luffy?"

Nami groaned and put her face between her hands. "Am I really that easy that easy to read?"

Robin laughed and put her arm around Nami's shoulders. "No, I've just learned to read people."

Nami managed a smile at that. "So, Robin, what ARE those lights?" Robin grinned, looking like an exited child.

"Faia Hae means fire fly. Those lights are millions of creatures known as fireflies."


	2. Legends

_Do you blow by,_

_Like the wind,_

_Firefly?_

_Watch the colors in the sky,_

_And sing,_

_As time passes us by._

"Robin! The lights! They're…"

Nami trailed off, looking at the lights, which had turned white and blue.

"Is that-"

"Snow." Robin finished Nami's question. "Yes. It's the wind, creating curls of snow and Faia Hae."

Nami and Robin were still in the crow's nest, despite the freezing wind that stole all warmth. Nami shivered violently, the wind cutting through her then shirt and swirling around her practically bare legs. "We should get down, or Sanji's going to come up here suggesting we huddle together for warmth."

The joke surprised Nami, and she laughed. "Yea, it's time for a late dinner!"

()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()x()

Nami was pleasantly surprised to find the kitchen empty, two steaming bowls of on the stove. The girls took the soup and headed up to the girls cabin, where they sat at the window, looking at the lights in the distance. Nami glanced at the log pose. "Don't bother. Illusis pulls ships in." Nami looked up at Robin. "How do you know so much about this island?"

Robin's dreamy expression returned. "I read about it when I was a kid. The history of that place…" She trailed off. Nami smiled a little.

"So Robin, what is the Faia Hae exactly?"

Robin looked surprised. "You really want to know?"

Nami smiled. "They're beautiful, of course I'm really interested."

Robin's smile widened. "It's sort of a story."

"I love stories. And we have time."

"Alright then." Robin sat back and began.

"The Faia Hae used to be insects known as fireflies. They were brought to Illusis by an explorer, centuries ago. Back then, the race inhabiting Illusis were Fairies. But the fairies had never seen anything like the firefly before. They set them free in the forests and the population of fireflies soon numbered in the thousands. The Fairies shared their magic with the fireflies, and the fireflies shared their light with the fairies. They shared a peaceful coexistence, then one day a pirate came to the island. He won the fairies trust, with his wonderful tales of the sea, of adventure. But he betrayed them, setting the island on fire, until all that was left was the great stone buildings, and the fireflies. The fireflies punished the man, weaving illusions of all the crimes he'd committed until he went mad and killed himself. However, the island itself was soaked in the blood of the fairie, and the illusions spun out of the fireflies' control, the raw magic transforming the land and the fireflies. The fireflies lost their insect form. They became something more, like the fairie they had loved so much, and they shed their shells, becoming soft floating lights. It is said that every time a man and a woman kiss in the old temple a firefly sheds it's fluffy cover, becoming a small fairie, in memory of the creatures that helped them become more then what they were before."

Nami smiled, looking at the blue and white lights. "It sounds wonderful. Fireflies, fairies,…I can't wait…" Nami's head dropped to her arm, her breathing slow and even. Robin draped a blanket over her shoulders, then fell asleep as the first crystal snowflakes drifted down from the clear sky.


	3. Identity

"Robin! Nami!"

The girls woke up to a pounding at the door and a muffled voice. Nami pulled on her pink slippers and padded to the door. She opened it to see Luffy and a green haired girl she didn't recognize. The girl was sopping wet and shivering. Luffy spoke up.

"This is Zoe. She's got amnesia, and we had to pull her out of the water. Can she stay with you guys?"

Nami looked down at the waist deep snow, then up at the still falling snowflakes.

"Sure, tell Sanji to bring us some hot chocolates, and something for breakfast."

Luffy nodded and waded away. Nami grabbed Zoe's arm and pulled her in.

"You must be freezing!"

The girl gave Nami a blank stare. "No, I'm warm and toasty"

Nami smiled and tossed Zoe a long-sleeved blue shirt and pajama pants. "Go change."

While Zoe changed Nami sat next to Robin. "I wonder what her story is."

Robin shrugged. "Well, she remembered her name. That suggests the amnesia was caused by a traumatic experience, rather then an injury."

Nami sighed. "Why must you be so smart?"

Robin smiled. "Studying? But, you know…"

"Know what?"

"She reminds me of someone."

Nami waited for Robin to continue. When she didn't, she prompted, "Reminds you of whom?"

"Zoro."

Nami thought about that. "Hmm. Yea. I can understand why."

Zoe stuck her head out of the bathroom. Is there a shower or something in here?"

Nami shook her head. "Just the girl's bath, across the hall."

Robin glanced at Nami's disheveled hair.

"Let's all go. We need it."

A few minutes later they were all in the bath, Nami washing Zoe's back, much to her embarrassment.

"so, Zoe, do you remember anything besides your name?"

Zoe shook her head. "No."

"Nothing? Do you know what you look like?"

Zoe shook her head again, and Robin stood, reached for a shelf, and pulled down a hand mirror. "Here."

Zoe nimbly caught the mirror, flipped it, then looked down at herself.

She stared, eyes wide, dropping her stony demeanor for a moment. Nami and Robin exchanged glances, smiling.

"Exactly like him." Nami said without thinking, but Zoe didn't hear.

Robin nodded.

All three of them started at the knocking at the door. "Nami?Robin?Zoe?"

Robin grinned and tossed Nami a robe. "Luffy's here."

Zoe looked confused and Nami got the door.

Sanji had come with him. The hearts started. "Nami-Swaaaaaaaaa-" He was cut off by Zoe, wrapped in a yellow towel, slipping past Nami, taking the food from him, dumping a bowl of oatmeal over his head, and sitting down on the couch. The hearts in Sanji's eyes vanished. He wasn't sure why, she was certainly beautiful...but...

"Does the Marimo-head have a sister?"

"No. This is Zoe." Luffy was looking at Nami out of the corner of his eyes. "She's got amnesia."

Zoe ignored Sanji, addressing Luffy. "We need to dress." "Sure." Luffy left, but Sanji was still fawning over Nami. "Get out, Cupid-cook." Nami snickered behind her hand as Sanji glared at Zoe, taking in the soft green curls, the brown eyes, and the cool stare she was directing at him. He stomped out, and Nami burst into hysterics.

Robin joined them. "what happened?"

Nami was gasping, still laughing. "She-HAHA-Dumped oatmeal-HEHEHE-Over his head-then-HOHOOHOHAH-Called him-HAHA-Cupid cook." Nami dissolved into hiccups. Robin giggled, then burst into hysterics as well, crying tears of mirth.

Zoe looked at them like they'd lost their minds, still eating her pancakes.


End file.
